


You're sweating like a human... next it will be tears.

by Miralana



Series: Murphamy Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Reference, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do bad movies happen to bad people?” Murphy says and Bellamy pats him on the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're sweating like a human... next it will be tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Wrath of the Titans" (2012, Directed by Jonathan Liebesman)

The first time Bellamy Blake met Johnathan Murphy had been on a rainy day in mid-April before a cinema with which Bellamy associated quite horrible memories of the worst movie ever.

Not that this actually means that much since Bellamy has a list with about 50 movies that he likes to call the worst movies ever. But he hadn’t set a foot in the cinema since mid-march 2012 when the pure horribleness of fucking Wrath of the Titans had left his poor little heart shattered into tiny pieces.

But it was mid-April 2013 and Bellamy liked to think of himself as grown up then, only a year away from his graduate program and not so petty anymore that he couldn’t enjoy a good movie just because it was historically inaccurate. Especially if it was Norse mythology because who the fuck cared about Norse mythology?

It was one of these rare weekends where Octavia didn’t have any school to do and her boyfriend Atom was busy doing something else so when he had asked her what she had wanted to do, her first response had been “Let’s watch the new Thor movie.”

And that’s how he literally tripped over a homeless person who was sitting on the staircase that led up to the cinema.

“Watch where you’re going!” the homeless guy had snapped at him and Bellamy had to hold Octavia back.

Beating up a homeless person was a little bit too much even for her.

“Maybe you shouldn’t sit in other people’s ways then,” he had said to the guy – that actually didn’t look that homeless now that he was taking a closer look. He was a teenager, wearing one of these ripped shirts that were apparently cool and edgy, not that Bellamy cared beyond worrying about Octavia wanting to wear them.

The kid laughed bitter and got up.

“Maybe I shouldn’t sit in other people’s ways. Maybe someone should have done a little bit research or read the Edda before doing a movie based on it.”

The kid made a step down and Bellamy pulled Octavia behind him. He was a bit smaller than Bellamy but the look on his face wasn’t something that Bellamy liked.

“Maybe we should have kept a bit closer to the mythology and not invented some stupid scientist as a love interest – no offense to Natalie Portman who manages to play her with the emotional depth of a toast - and push Thor’s actual wife aside and make her into a lame side character.”

“Um,” Bellamy made and forced the need to pat the kid on the shoulder down. “Are you okay?”

The kid let out a noise between a scream and a whine. “They killed Frigg. They fucking killed her and I can’t even tell you how wrong that is.”

And that’s how Bellamy met Jonathan Murphy. And got spoiled for a very important part of the movie.

 

 

“You know… maybe you shouldn’t be so invested in stupid movie adaptions,” Bellamy says two years later and Murphy who is currently lying face down on his couch looks up.

“The new Hercules,” he simply says and Bellamy feels a cold shudder go down his back. He loves Dwayne Johnson, both as a human and as an actor and there are a lot of movies that benefit from his presence – Fast and Furious being one of the most obvious ones – but he is never ever not in a million years going to like Hercules.

He just can’t.

There are things that can never and will never happen. And being okay with any movie that totally butchers his favourite part of history is right on the same level as his nineteen year old sister being sexually active.

Which might not be the best analogy but it’s not like Bellamy is ever going to talk about it in public.

“At least the costumes were good,” he fires back at Murphy whose gaze goes glassy like he’s just remembering the horrible red wig from Vikingdom. Then Murphy lets his head fall in one of the pillows and starts screaming.

Bellamy would feel some kind of pity for him but there have been bad movies based on the Iliad for decades and it feels nice to have Murphy be horrified by one about his favourite part of history.

Bellamy’s movies are still bigger and more people talk about it but they’re always classed as fantasy while a lot of movies about Norse mythology try to pass their plot off as historically accurate.

He puts the rest of the plates in a cupboard leaving the dishwasher for later and walks over to Murphy, who seems to be trying to suffocate himself in the pillow.

He crouches down and pulls the pillow away, watches as Murphy’s head falls down on the couch and laughs at the grunt.

“Why do bad movies happen to bad people?” Murphy says and Bellamy pats him on the head.

Sometimes he’s sad that he didn’t get to watch Murphy’s reaction to the first Thor movie and all the other bad Viking movies that came out afterwards but he’s not sure if he would have liked Murphy the way he does now if he had met him four years ago.

Sometimes he feels bad enough about being a twenty-six-year old hanging out with a twenty-year old. He can’t even imagine what it would have been like if Murphy had been sixteen when they met.

Probably different then it is now.

Murphy turns his head around to him, marks from the pillow pressed into his skin.

“I’m feeling sad you should do something nice for me,” he says and Bellamy raises his eyebrows.

He should be doing a lot of other stuff right now, like working on his thesis or trying to get job applications out. Doing something nice for Murphy isn’t that high on his list.

“Like what?” he still asks because Bellamy is very good at lying to himself. Being nice to Murphy is climbing higher on his list every day.

“We could watch something bad. You know make you feel what I’m feeling.”

“I’m not watching Spartacus again,” Bellamy says because no, absolutely no. Murphy made him watch Spartacus once which was absolutely horrible and in return Bellamy made him watch Vikings which wasn’t that horrible but left them both really confused. Murphy still snarls every time he sees an ad for it.

Murphy props himself up on his elbows, face about an inch away from Bellamy.

“Rome?” he suggest and Bellamy whines.

“Basically the same.” He leans in to kiss Murphy and Murphy smiles against his lips before opening them and inviting Bellamy to deepen the kiss. Bellamy licks into his mouth and stops Murphy’s hands when they try to sneak under his collar.

The whine that comes out of Murphy’s mouth goes straight to his dick but he still leans back. Murphy bites his lips and pouts at him, clearly not happy with this new development.

“We could watch Reign,” he prompts and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“I thought we were doing something nice for me?”

“I heard it’s really bad and really inaccurate but we both don’t care about the time-period and if it gets too bad we can still fuck.”

Murphy’s hand tries to sneak down to his crotch but Bellamy pulls it back up.

“We don’t need a stupid show for that,” he laments but sits up. “Fine, get your laptop, Blake, next time you want _me_ to suck _your_ dick I’ll pull the same crap.”

Bellamy snickers and kisses Murphy again, open mouthed and filthy and only stops when Murphy pushes him away.

He gets his laptop from the kitchen counter and pulls up the first episode on a decent stream, before they both sit down on the couch, his arm over Murphy’s shoulder.

“I give you ten minutes before you’re done with it and realise that having sex would have been a better idea.”

But Bellamy has already pressed play and the show starts. He knows that Murphy is probably right but they can always have sex and they don’t do enough stuff as a couple.

And really how bad can it be?

 

 **Hint:** It’s really bad. They watch the first episode and look at each other and then Murphy is the one who puts on the second episode. They end up watching two whole seasons in one sitting. By the end of it Bellamy isn’t sure if he really wants to teach high-school history and Murphy is really invested in everything dramatic going on. It’s horrible and they love it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late and I'm very sorry. I had a very bad day yesterday (and today but shh) and I'm mostly over it, so I decided to finish this and I'll get started on Day 3 right away.
> 
> I do not share every one of Murphy's and Bellamy's opinions but they're big pretentious nerds so give them a break.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


End file.
